Growing Up
by Theorangeapple part2
Summary: Ging Freecss: An archaeological two star hunter and a member of the prestigious Zodiacs, had no idea how to handle girls let alone making his daughter wear a diaper. FemGon!. On a Hiatus.


**So yeah you say I still haven't completed my previous stories and you and stuff but hey I can't think of anything but this. It's not my fault there is a lot of tension on me like my exams! They aren't even over yet and trust me not a single one was pleasant this time.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I wish I would do...**

**A/N: The months denote how old Gon was when those things took place.**

**Warning: Might contain some Oocnes **

* * *

**_Time Leaps_**

**_Rating:_**_ T_

**_Pairings: _**_I don't know, all through Gon's journey I'll just keep dropping hints here and there._

**_Summary:_** _Ging Freecss: An archaeological three star hunter and a member of the prestigious Zodiacs, had no idea how to handle girls let alone making his daughter wear a diaper. FemGon!R&amp;R_

* * *

**_ Prologue_**

**Two months**

It had been full six years since Mito had last seen Ging and as much as she didn't want to admit it she wanted to see his face again though just a little bit, a very tiny bit because Mito was too prideful to admit that she wanted to see him much, much, much more than just a tiny bit.

And besides the only reason that she wanted to see him was because she was so very, very, very sure that he wanted to see her face as much as he wanted to live on the beautiful face of planet Earth. In fact she was so sure of herself that she went and bet a thousand bucks to her neighbor that the moment when Ging comes home he will be down on his knees asking for mercy for leaving her.

So that is why when she heard a knock on her door at midnight, she least expected to see her long lost cousin much more than she had expected to see a bugler with a knife in his hand knocking at her door.

But then again which bugler on Earth knocks on a door?

The large frying pan (which was supposed to be used for protection for the bugler) dropped as soon as she saw her cousin's face along with an unknown child in his arms.

And Ging stared at the shocked face of Mito before shifting his gaze to the large frying pan on the floor.

_'Was she going to hit me with that?'_

Ging the one being more on the calmer and sensible side in his family started counting the seconds of how long his cousin would be able to hold on.

_4…3…2…1_

"AHH!HHHH!"

And as an almost immediate response echoes of cries followed the shout silencing Mito and as well as filling the room with feeble screams which soon died down when the older of them rocked the baby in muscular and rough hands. The baby fell at peace and closed its eyes into oblivion.

Mito's shrilly scream followed by Gon's cries and finally his grandma's sudden shout while she ran down the stairs with an even larger sized pan had made him almost doubt the sanity of women in his family.

He dotted them and then imagined Gon ten years later standing right there in front of him with a big pan ready to smack his brains when he comes to visit her.

He inwardly nodded the women in his family were crazy not to mention his wife was even more so as no one had seen a seven month pregnant woman with a belly large enough to make one's feet disappear out of view, happily jumping off a cliff to dive into the sea.

The room being silent he inspected his grandmother's face with was filled with wrinkles and a surprised look on her face.

"I see you haven't gone senile yet."

The elderly woman's shocked expression vanished into thin air as the ends of her mouth twitched into a smile.

"Well I was waiting for you to make me one." She replied with genuine affection.

"I didn't think you would lose a screw of yours while growing old huh?" he asked coyly before starting his footsteps slowly towards his motherly figure and embraced her with one hand whilst keeping his baby steady with the other as he let the familiar feeling of family seep into his body and would have stayed longer if it wasn't for the imbecile shout of his cousin.

"Hey, don't pretend as if I am not here!" she gruffly crossed her hands and glared at him

"Anyways you greeted Oba-chan what about me? Where's my greeting?" she spoke loud and clear preparing herself as to how her cousin would greet her.

Ging on the other hand looked at his cousin before stretching one free hand to ease the tense muscles in his neck and sighed. He watched her brown eyes burn and passion as he let himself walk towards her and see her with the same passion in his eyes.

"A greeting huh?" he voiced ready to show his affection for her while Mito victoriously smirked as Ging slowly bended on one knee almost very careful not to let the baby fall. He halfway bended on his knee while Mito's heart raced and was on the verge of jumping off a cliff in happiness that her cousin was finally going to beg on his knees and ask for her mercy.

But instead in one quick swipe motion Ging picked up the nameless pan on the floor and stood up as he smiled at his confused cousin, he let the pan drop with a loud 'pang' without leaving his smile leave.

"Greetings Mito." His cousin's mouth opened up like a goldfish as she slightly fumed at the arrogance of his Ging and turned her face in annoyance.

"I wasn't expecting anything from you either way!" she replied as she stuck her tongue out childishly. Then moving her gaze to the wrapped baby in Ging's arms she asked "So what's with you and the baby?" and Ging flashed a face full of solemn to both his family members who were surprised to see the sudden change in Ging's mood.

"Actually about that I have a request to make of you."

**Three months**

Mito dusted the wet white sheets as she hung them on the coil wire making them gently brew in the wind. She patted the sheet one last time before entering her house where she sat on the kitchen counter and peeked into the stroller as gently poked the baby's cheek who stirred up a little from its sleep but nevertheless went back to its sleep.

She half pouted at the babies' action that she had most probably opted from Ging is that she almost fell asleep at anytime of the day and kept sleeping until the time she felt hungry or had to change her diaper. She then gently rubbed the baby's head as she remembered Ging leaving the baby here.

_"I know this might be very sudden but I want you to take care of Gon. Don't worry I'll be probably back within a few months but until then please take care of Gon."_

Mito and Abe were surprised at Ging's startling request and had no choice but to accept it since saying no to him would probably put Gon in danger and as an aunt Mito refused to give up a baby's safety.

But who knew that Mito Freecss would develop an obsession for Gon Freecss, the undeniable cutest daughter of Ging Freecss had captured her heart within a few hours just by her simple actions.

The days with Gon were short lived but ultimately fun until her neighbor came knocking at her door and with a smug grin she outstretched her hand in front of Mito.

"Pay up."

And Mito cursing took out the money from her pocket somehow internally swearing that she would Ging pay up some day.

**Five months**

It was after lunch that Mito and Grandma Abe were washing the plates in the sink and Gon was sitting at the kitchen counter as usual trying to clasp the air with her tiny hands. Mito was humming a sweet melody for Gon until she heard something which almost made a plate slip out of her hand.

"BA!" Gon babbled all of a sudden and Mito came rushing forward taking Gon in her hands and then happily squealing in front of Grandma Abe.

"Did you see that Grandma she just called me mom!" she said in delight and Abe sweat dropped.

"I think you are just over reacting, she just said 'ba' like most babies do."

Mito frowned and looked at Gon who played in her arms, she looked at Grandma Abe before pushing "But I am sure of it!".

Grandma not wanting to depress the poor women decided to just retreat and gave up while Mito looked at the baby with twinkling in her eyes as she lifted up Gon in air and smiled at her.

"Then from now on I will be your mom Gon!"

**Six months**

"Listen Gon today we will learn a very important lesson which you have to remember the rest of your life."

She pulled out a photo frame from underneath the table and placed it in front of the baby.

"This-"she pointed at the face of the person who was in the photo "is Ging."

"Always call him 'Ging', you understand?"

"BA...WAH!"

"Good remember to always call 'Ging' and nothing else."

The baby in reply just gave her a string of replies of blahs and oohs.

She smirked and took out the photo from the frame and stuck it very closely to Gon's face.

"Remember G-I-N-G."

"No 'Dad' or 'Papa' just Ging"

And she smiled satisfied for the lesson keeping the photo frame back to its place.

Yes, she would never let Gon call Ging 'Dad'.

**Seven Months**

By this time the whole of Whale Island had got to know the infamous baby of the Freecss and as much as they had expected Gon to be a cute baby the more of a prankster she turned out to be.

"Ah Gon don't pull my hair!"

"Don't spit on my dress!"

"Kya! Stop chewing on my brush!"

"That's my bra!"

"WAHHH!"

"Oh God lord give the bra back to her!"

"She's…..chewing on my bra."

They all looked tiredly at the naughty baby who sat cross legged on top of the table happily chewing on a woman's bra and crying when it was taken away from her. They all sighed at the naughty child's antics and let her chew on the poor material.

"I can't believe she is so naughty but then I get reminded of Ging and somehow it seems perfectly legit." One of the villagers sighed and sat next to the chewing baby.

Catching her attention Gon looked up cutely and raised her arms towards the villager giving him a gummy smile and everyone's heart crumpled seeing her.

And everyone quickly rushed towards her and laughed as she was raised high up in the air and shook the lady's bra like a flag for freedom in the air.

The kid was surely naughty but her cuteness made up for it.

**Eight months**

Six months were almost over and Ging came right in the corner of the month thanking them to take care of Gon but Mito on the other hand had gone far too attached with the kid to let her go on a journey with Ging which she doubted that Gon would ever come to visit her again much like Ging.

So to prevent her from leaving as much she hated it she filed against Ging in the court and fought for custody of Gon. At that time Ging said nothing to her but only gave her a faraway look understanding the attachment of Mito and his child but then again he did not protest and said nothing except when the court was into its peak decision.

"I am sorry but not being there to see this child grow up is the last thing I want to regret."

And Mito could do nothing but breakdown in front of him.

Ging won the case in the end taking Gon away after his last conversation with Mito.

"Promise me you'll bring her every year."

"I will."

"That's good and send me a letter every month!"

"Yeah I will."

"On that contrary make it every day."

"…"

"And don't you dare bring harm to Gon!"

"I won't."

"Be careful so that she doesn't hurt herself."

"Yes, Yes I will."

"And Ging…"

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you."

In return he just smiled and turned his back on her as he boarded the ship that docked on Whales Island which was going to set course at any second. Mito had tears in her eyes as she saw the figure of Ging standing on the ship but kept a proud smile on her face as the ship started to sail away out of her view.

"BUT I WON'T MISS YOU MORE THAN GON SO DON'T GET JELOUS!"

"YEAH DON'T WORRY I WON'T!"

And she happily waved at him until the ship sailed out of sight and no matter how much she wanted to say goodbye she wouldn't because she knew that this was not even near to goodbye.

Instead it was one of the beginnings of her memories which she would no doubt remember during her old age.

* * *

**I know there was some OOC but that's what made the story interesting right? but if you have any suggestions or advice for me you are more than welcome to write them down for me.**

**I hope you liked it and if you did you are welcome to type something in the little box down below and click on the beautiful post button ;)**


End file.
